spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-08-03
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Frank Woodley, Paris Wells, Jimeoin, Iain Grandage, Guests: Frank Woodley, Paris Wells, Jimeoin, Iain Grandage Official description Episode Thirteen (03/08/2011) This week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are funky soul singer Paris Wells Australia's favourite Irish comedian Jimeoin, composer Iain Grandage and loveable larrikin Frank Woodley. Myf's Team Iain Grandage is a composer of scores for theatre, dance and the concert hall. He has been Composer-in-Residence with the WA Symphony Orchestra, the Youth Orchestras of Australia, UWA School of Music and Black Swan Theatre Company. He has won Helpmann and Green Room Awards for theatre scores, and APRA/AMC awards for a number of works and been a member of Bulletin magazine's Smart 100. He has also completed orchestral arrangements for Ben Folds, Augie March, Tim & Tex, Geoffrey Gurrumul Yunupingu, Tiddas and the Whitlams. As a performer, he plays in the funk cello band wood, contemporary ensemble Pi, the Australian Art Orchestra, and moonlights with a cabaret singer called Meow Meow. Frank Woodley is a loved member of the Spicks and Specks family. As a solo artist, he continues to earn the adulation of critics and audiences alike. After twenty years as one half of the much loved, Perrier Award-winning Lano and Woodley, Frank said Good Bye to Lano and Woodley in 2006 with a national tour that took in 34 markets and sold more than 125,000 tickets. Since hanging up his hat, Frank has been busier than a bee. His smash hit solo show Possessed played across Australia and the Edinburgh Festival with packed houses and rave reviews for his virtuoso physical comedy piece. In addition, his animated short, Chicken of God, received an AFI nomination and he won the coveted Herald Angel Award at the Edinburgh Fringe for his role of Candide in the Malthouse Theatre production of Optimism. Most recently, Frank has been hard at work on a new sitcom for the ABC called Woodley which he wrote and stars in. Alan's Team Paris Wells is a hot soul/funk singer/songwriter who burst onto the scene in 2008 with her album Keep It. She has played at festivals such as Falls Festival, Big Day Out, Meredith and Sydney Music Festival. She also scored the support act for Justin Timberlake when he toured Australia and appeared with Bliss n Eso at the Sound Relief concert at the MCG, performing Field of Dreams. 2011 has seen the release of her sophomore album, Various Small Fires, which is a daring combination of fierce electro-soul sounds with lashings of seductive beats, created by vintage instruments and modern synthesizers. Born in Northern Ireland, Jimeoin made his name as a comedian here in Australia. He is known and loved for his brilliantly funny wit and charming observations on the absurdities of every-day life. A familiar face on Australian television, Jimeoin has appeared on all the nation's top variety and comedy programs including Rove, The Panel, Thank God You're Here and Full Frontal. The three series of his own hit show Jimeoin consistently won the ratings. He has also written and starred in two feature films, The Craic and The Extra. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes